


Perfect

by mother_goose_but_gay



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Protective T. J. Kippen, Sad Cyrus Goodman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_goose_but_gay/pseuds/mother_goose_but_gay
Summary: not really sure where this will go, but Cyrus gains weight on vacation and starts starving himself to try to lose it,, but them TJ finds out
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 12





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Eating Disorder

Cyrus hadn’t meant to gain this much weight. Really, he hadn’t. It just happened. He was in France for Christ’s sake. What could you expect? Well, he hadn’t necessarily been making an effort to eat healthy, but he was on vacation. All the delicious food made themselves known on his waistline throughout the week as his khakis became tighter, but he hadn’t even noticed. When he got back to Shadyside on a chilly day at the beginning of January, a small pouch of pale fat hung loosely over the waist of his pants. This was the first thing he noticed about his body when he returned from his food-filled vacation. When he looked a little closer, he could see small love handles forming on his sides.  
“What would TJ think?” he asked himself. He had been going out with the jock for almost 6 months now and everything was like a dream. He had been living in a world of pure bliss. Every hug with TJ felt better than the last and, while neither would say anything out of fear of pressuring the other, they were both anxiously awaiting their first kiss.  
While TJ said that he was fine being with someone as unathletic as Cyrus, he feared that this would be too far. Cyrus sighed while he pondered over his options:  
1 break up with TJ  
No matter how much TJ would hate him, he could never bring himself to do that. Scratch off number 1.  
2 wait for him to break up with me  
That would be too nerve-wracking, Cyrus decided. He crossed off number 2.  
3 try to lose the weight before you see him next.  
Now that sounded like something he could do.  
For the next week before going back to school, Cyrus would be back to his body and TJ would still like him and never have to know. It will be super easy, right?  
Wrong.  
So wrong.  
It had been 5 days and he’d only lost 2 of the 15 pounds he’d gained on vacation. All that eating healthy and he was going to go back to school still looking like a fat whale. Unless…  
Maybe if he stopped eating for a while, he could be thin enough for TJ. Just for a while, though. He WON’T develop an eating disorder.  
The last 2 days of break, he loses 3 pounds. Only 3 pounds. That adds up to 5 pounds total. Only 1/3 of the weight he had gained over vacation.  
He would have to ‘diet’ for a little longer.  
As he walked into school, he shrunk into himself, trying to detect as little attention as possible. He had worn one of the shirts that TJ had left at his house, seeing as it was a bit big on him before vacation. Now it lightly clung to his lower belly that he covered by tying one of TJ’s hoodies around his growing waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, but no pressure!  
> I'm working on the next chapter, please be patient  
> Love,  
> Goose


End file.
